


Я с детства любила пиратов

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Я с детства любила пиратов

Я в детстве любила пиратов.  
Мечтала когда-то во сне,  
Что и флибустьерский юнга  
Подходит как пара мне.

Ещё я слыхала о принцах,  
Что прекрасней рассветной зари.  
О них прочитала все книжки.  
Их истории как-то скучны.

Потом полюбились бандиты.  
Тех, что мафией гордо зовут.  
А избранника стража шакалья  
Словно око наш дом стерегут.

Я мечтала о приключениях,  
Где опасности ночи полны.  
Что бы грезить бы в редких мгновениях  
О романтике и любви.

Не спущусь я с небес на землю.  
Не возьмусь я за ум никогда.  
Эй, флибустьерский юнга,  
Помоги не упасть с фальшборта!


End file.
